


The Short End of the Stick

by Cheloya



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. What Sesshoumaru got.





	The Short End of the Stick

The dawn had come many hours ago, pale and chill as winter mornings were wont to be, and silent, blessedly, for as long as Sesshoumaru could bear to be awake, but not moving. His procession had grown markedly slower, with the pup following along, and although he had coolly informed her that she would keep up, there were some things that small human legs were not made for, and one of those things was following the far longer legs of a full-grown dog demon for all the hours the day held. That Jaken managed was a wonder in itself, although the lesser demon did have - if nothing else - an admirable loyalty to the line of the West.

And, admittedly, a stubborn streak a mile wide. Which was, in essence, the source of Sesshoumaru's current irritation.

Rin had a certain propensity to collect flowers as she walked. And to thread them through her hair. And Jaken's sleeves. And Ah-Un's stirrups, if she was feeling particularly tall (though the attempts inevitably left her feeling rather shorter than usual). Today she had apparently crossed a line by making for Jaken a crown of blossoms; Jaken was reprimanding her. And had been, if Sesshoumaru was any judge, for a good twenty minutes.

Sesshoumaru had spent nineteen and a half of those minutes wondering, as he strode, whether it was worth his time to interfere. Reprimanding one would leave him with either Rin's puppy eyes - far more convincing than any he had seen, even in members of his own species (which says something about her future temperament, he thinks) - or Jaken's less innocent, but easily as wounded expressions and mutterings for an afternoon. Reprimanding both would give him puppy eyes of a lesser intensity, and a toad demon radiating smugness, because he had been correct in essence, if not in application.

It really was most frustrating.

If it had not been for their devotion him, he mightn't have bothered at all.


End file.
